


La marca correcta

by Romakal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Activo Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore malo, Almas gemelas, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Destino trazado, Esto de poner etiquetas no es lo mio, F/M, Final Feliz, Final de la segunda guerra mágica, Harry Potter dominante, Lenguaje Vulgar, Llanto, M/M, Marca de destino, No Incest, Nombre de alma gemela, Reencarnación, Severus Snape suave, Sirius Black adoptado, Tatuajes con significado, Torturas, Voldemort Bueno, ataques de pánico, horrocruxes, mencion de violacion, pesadillas, posesividad, traumas pasados
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romakal/pseuds/Romakal
Summary: Las etiquetas son actualizadas constantemente, disculpa si me faltan advertencias.Pareja principal: SnarrySecundarios: Sirius y Draco, Remus y Lucius. Quizas un poco de alguna otra pareja como James y Lily.“De cómo un amor no correspondido y una marca descifrada erróneamente lo llevó a la muerte y de regreso”La marca de Severus Snape decía “Potter” pero jamás dijeron que Potter era.O de como Severus Snape vivió toda su vida creyendo que el hombre que amaba lo había rechazado sin darle una oportunidad yéndose con su mejor amiga y luego descubre que asi no es como las cosas sucedieron.Severus Snape solo sabe que Voldemort era inocente y Dumbledore jamás estuvo muerto. Va a darle una paliza al hijo de puta cuando los secretos más espantosos empiecen a salir a la luz. Severus no debió volver a la vida, pero James Potter tenia algo que decir al respecto.¡En realidad algo de romance evitando una nueva guerra!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. No especificaste cual Potter, maldito destino.

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS DE ACTUALIZACIONES SUPER LENTAS.

Severus observó con ojos vacíos y aterradores el infinito plagado de estrellas brillantes. Se sentía como si fuera llevado en una nube, sus ojos dolían, pero no podía cerrarlos y algo en el cuello le molestaba profundamente

"Severus" La voz femenina le llamó desde una de las estrellas y el mago lucho por llegar a ella "Mi Severus" Declaró la mujer con una risa tierna "Hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo por este momento" Las manos serenas y cálidas lo atrajeron hacia la estrella a donde tenia que llegar, podía sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo con la piel algo húmeda por el paseo interestelar después de morir y luego cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos sin sufrir dolor finalmente los vio.

James Potter estaba allí de pie sonriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y Severus con el corazón latiendo como un loco y los ojos llenos de lagrimas por primera vez cedió al deseo irracional de correr y abrazarlo.

"Hey, hey pequeño tranquilo" Severus se sentía como del tamaño de una hormiga cuando James lo abrazó de vuelta riéndose entre dientes y acunándolo como un tesoro valioso. Severus no había sido feliz en su vida, pero en la muerte este momento compensaba cada dolor pasado "Lo hiciste muy bien, gracias por cuidar de mi cachorro" James arrullo frotando caricias tiernas y relajantes en la espalda del lastimado mago que aparentaba solo dieciséis años. Severus balbuceó algo sobre haberlo dejado, algo sobre haber roto su promesa y no poder remediarlo, lloro en el pecho de James como un niño desahogando sus penas como no había hecho antes y James estuvo allí para tomarlo en sus brazos y solo cuidar de su llanto "No debes disculparte por nada" dijo el hombre seriamente "No rompiste ninguna promesa sino todo lo contrario, protegiste a mi hijo incluso con tu vida."

"Era lo menos que podía hacer, era todo lo que me quedaba de ti" Severus dijo con la voz nublada por tener el rostro oculto en el pecho del castaño. James miró al chico en sus brazos con profunda tristeza y suspiro apretándolo más fuerte, sus ojos avellanas se levantaron hacia Lily en una derrota silenciosa. 

"Se lo mucho que me querías, lo supe cuando llegue aquí y te observe casi suicidarte a los pies de mi tumba" James declaro sin irse por las ramas, luego como inundado de una exasperación repentina alzo una mano y golpeo suavemente su cabeza "Eso fue muy tonto por cierto" Severus se quejó pero sus brazos eran bandas de acero alrededor del mago sin querer dejarlo ir. James volvió a abrazarlo y temió lo peor cuando siguió hablando sabiendo cuanto esto dolería para Severus. "Pero mi marca jamás grabo tu nombre, mi marca solo grabo el de Lily y ese fue el camino que seguí…sabes cuánto la ame y la amo ahora" Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con la más gentil seguridad y disculpa y Severus se alejó por fin, soltándolo como si quemara mientras comenzaba a retroceder, mirando alrededor en busca de su vieja amiga.

Largos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes estaban allí con la sonrisa más comprensiva en los labios delgados. Severus se pregunto para si mismo si ella comenzaría a gritarle ahora.

"No estoy molesta Sev, ya no" Aseguro ella unos pasos lejos sin intenciones de acercase aún, sabía bien cuanto su mejor amigo y su esposo merecían ese momento de confesión y ella los dejaría aclarar todo antes de volver alado de James. "Se que no era tu intención, actué precipitadamente juzgándote como el malo en todo momento cuando eras el que más estabas sufriendo. Debí haberte escuchado." Severus sintió que el corazón le sanaba solo con esas palabras, algo que él siempre había querido escuchar.

"Aun así, yo lo siento también" Severus dijo. En este punto ya estaba reconciliado con esa parte de su pasado "había estado tan celoso cuando descubrí que él te había elegido como suya sin darme una oportunidad que las palabras solo se me salieron" Dijo limpiándose la cara. Ahora se sentía extraño luego de tanto llanto "No ayudó el hecho de que él hubiera estado molestando como un idiota" James se sonrojo ante la acusación de la cual se juzgaba culpable.

"Si, lamento eso" James interrumpió haciendo que Severus brillara y le sonriera "Actúe como un verdadero idiota y no supe lo mucho que estaba lastimándote hasta que fue muy tarde" Severus se encogió de hombros sin alterarse o pelear. Era como si el lugar en el que estaba de pie estuviera eliminando rápidamente la amargura y los años y años de odio, resentimiento y sufrimiento. Severus no se había sentido nunca tan libre de carga.

"Está bien, a estas alturas es infantil estar resentido y al menos en la muerte pude verte de nuevo" Severus dijo con la punta de las orejas rojas. Lily sonrió como quien es conocedora de un gran secreto

"Pero Sev tú no estás muerto del todo" Seveurs parpadeo confundido hacia la belleza pelirroja.

"¿Qué?" Lily señaló a lo lejos a una estrella agonizante que parpadeaba como si no se decidiera en sí permanecer oscura o iluminarse, Severus podía ver en ella retazos de su juventud. 

"Tu vida anclada está en consideración así que no estás muerto, al igual que Sirius" Severus se mostró aún más confundido y sus ojos vagaron alrededor del espacio donde se encontraban hasta dar con el desmayado hombre en un rincón, James soltó una risa dirigiendo su mirada en esa dirección.

"El está ahora mismo en un llamado y están valorando sus opciones para enviarlo de vuelta" Explicó James casi cariñosamente. Severus se encendió positivamente celoso del tono, James no lo noto. "Al igual que lo estás tú, ahora Sirius está hablando con Regulus y tu estas hablando con nosotros" Hubo una extraña pausa en la que Severus seguía sin comprender del todo pero James le puso una mano sobre el hombro y su mente voló lejos de nuevo.

James lo observo directamente a los ojos, seriedad en todo su rostro y llanto real en su corazón. Esto estaba a punto de doler.

"Mi nombre no está escrito en tu marca Sev" Declaró firmemente y Severus casi le cree.

"¿De qué hablas ahora?" Pregunto y su corazón se aceleró. Toda esa pesadez, odio, rencor y negatividad de su vida en la tierra de repente volvieron con toda su fuerza. No había llegado hasta aquí sufriendo por la marca rota solo para que el imbécil le dijera que no era su elegido ¡Por favor! "Tu maldito apellido está grabado con fuego en mi pecho ¡Tu idiota!" Gritó Severus, Lily ocultó una risa cuando Severus empujó a James hacia atrás con ambas manos "¡Tengo años luchando contra la desesperación de sucumbir al dolor por la promesa que hice de proteger a tu desesperante hijo y no matarme para verte una vez más!" Reclamó airadamente, su voz alertó a las estrellas más cercanas y Lily tuvo que cerrar el lugar para que no chismosearan. Ahora estaban oficialmente en una especie de habitación estéril con paredes blancas.

Apenas estuvieron solos los tres sin posibilidades de que alguien observara James sintió el primer golpe en la cara de parte de su querido Severus y los gritos del mago oscuro le taladraron los oídos.

"Lo que james intenta decir" Dijo Lily interrumpiéndolos cuando se cansó de ver a Severus golpear a James y a James intentando explicarle inútilmente al cabreado mago "Es que solo su apellido está en tu piel y que si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de detenerte y reflexionar hubieras notado que no es con James con quien tienes la conexión" Severus miró a Lily fieramente a punto de decirle que no se metiera cuando sus palabras le llegaron. Severus se quedo allí con el puño levantado a punto de dale a James otro golpe, observando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta

"Deben estar bromeando" Declaro Severus sin creerlo "¡No pueden solo decir que este idiota aquí no es mi destinado!" Severus sacudió a James intentando probar a que idiota se refería "La marca muestra solo una parte del nombre cuando hay un error en la genética. Soy ese error, nací para él pero tú igual y él te eligió a ti sin dudarlo" Y jodidamente dolía demasiado. Lily se acerco tomando las manos de un muy perdido Severus. Lily guio gentilmente a Severus para que dejara ir al castaño.

"Muéstrale James" Pidió ella cuando logro que su amigo retrocediera. James se enderezo con la cara adolorida y asintió sacándose la camiseta en un movimiento fluido. Severus medio esperaba no babear por la vista del cuerpo semidesnudo.

Tuvieron un momento de silencio mientras Severus miraba. El corazón se le estrujo de dolor cuando finalmente pudo procesarlo. 

Las letras perfectamente claras marcadas en el pecho de James Potter eran una orden universal que no podía ser falsificada o alterada y estaban talladas con el nombre de su mejor amiga.

"Imposible" A Severus se le volvió a romper el corazón. Se suponía que James tendría una combinación de nombres entre Lily y él para que supiera que tenía dos opciones y cuando eligiera una parte del nombre elegido se iluminará mientras que la otra se oscurecería mostrando la elección. Pero James solo mostraba el nombre completo de Lily sin señales de más.

No podía respirar, ¿Necesitaba respirar estando muerto? Se ahogaba.

"Mira tú pecho Severus" Pidió James tiernamente y Severus por inercia miró hacia abajo notando que estaba vistiendo algún tipo de túnica rara en color blanco, no se dio cuenta de su aparente cambio drástico de edad pues sus manos temblaban en incomprensión cuando apartaron la tela, allí claramente había visible un _H Potter_ con un indicio semi visible de una _'a'_ después de la H 

Definitivamente no respiraba. ¿Era esta una mala broma?

"Ese es el verdadero significado de que solo tuvieras mi apellido, no se trataba de mi" Severus retrocedió, dio tantos pasos atrás que se encontró casi al borde de la estrella con la espalda en la pared blanca, no podía sentir o ver las lagrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas.

"¿Harry?" Pregunto confundido "¿Su hijo?" Había tanta preocupación y dolor en su voz y rostro que la pareja se miró alterada por la máscara rota y las lágrimas que se deslizaban del rostro pálido. James quiso volver a abrazarlo más que en cualquier otro momento.

"Harry fue tu destino siempre, moriste protegiéndolo…eso te mostró ante el destino y la muerte como un alma dañada que jamás conoció el amor al igual que Sirius" Lily se acerco lentamente intentando no asustarlo. Severus no le presto atención a sus movimientos, los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse en sus paredes de oclumancia sin demasiado éxito "Solo tenias su apellido porque no habíamos decidido un nombre para él ¡Ni siquiera nos habíamos comprometido!" Severus tomó un respiro tembloroso sintiendo que no podía tomar suficiente aire en la cámara cerrada.

Severus medio escuchaba a Lily y James pero todo dentro de él estaba pensando en el pasado. Vivió su juventud con dolor y rechazo, se unió a los mortifagos por despecho a James por no haberle dado siquiera una maldita oportunidad antes de ir por Lily, luego vivió su adultez lamentando el haber perdido a su destino y a su mejor amiga prometiendo por su vida cuidar de su pequeño hijo, vivió sufriendo cada maldito día sin saber que ese niño que tanto cuidaba era su verdadero destino y ahora iba a vivir en el reino de la muerte habitando una agonizante estrella viéndolo crecer, enamorarse, sufrir al descubrir que su marca tiene el nombre de un hombre muerto y superarlo para después esperar su llegada a su lado.

¿Por qué la vida era siempre tan injusta para Seveurs?

"¿Severus nos escuchas?" James tocó su brazo luego de unos minutos sin más respuestas y Severus reaccionó al contacto alejándose de inmediato, sus mejillas pálidas tiñéndose de rojo cuando reacciono involuntariamente con reflejos de un oscuro pasado de espía que ya no eran necesarios estando muerto.

"Lo siento" Dijo rápidamente y miró a James Potter intentando encontrar de regreso esa ansiedad por estar más cerca que lo había enloquecido en el pasado. Todo lo que pudo sentir era un cruel afecto y más confusión que nunca.

"Está bien ¿Quieres sentarte?" Severus negó la invitación, en realidad no sentía las piernas asi que estaba bien allí donde estaba. "No tienes porqué quedarte aquí" Dijo James tentativamente.

"Tranquilo, en cuanto mi estrella se decida me iré" Dijo señalando sobre su hombro a donde había visto la estrella parpadear, Lily le sonrió con nostalgia.

"¿Dejando a Harry allá para enfrentarse a Voldemort solo? " Severus se puso tenso y sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños "¿Cómo crees que Harry reaccionará cuando cumpla diecisiete y vea tu nombre en su pecho?" La pelirroja pregunto. Severus movió la cabeza recordando su momento en el cementerio con el arma muggle en sus manos deseando desesperadamente dispararla contra su cabeza, no había sido un buen día, el aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily. Severus casi cede a ese pensamiento esa tarde, llorando por la perdida salvaje de quien creía era su alma gemela. "Él no es tú y su marca no está incompleta Severus…" Severus se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar ante la repentina desesperación. Dolía demasiado, las torturas de Voldemort no estaban en este nivel, eso había sido físico, esto era de corazón. Algo en lo que Severus era débil.

"No puedo hacer esto, ¿Por qué demonios no puedo tener una muerte normal?" Severus levanto la mirada para clavarla en el hombre que aun quería "Solo había querido volver a verte" Declaro con sinceridad "Y ahora me dices que no eres tú, que es tu hijo a quien yo debo amar. ¿Qué tengo yo que ofrecerle a ese muchacho James?, ¿Qué voy a decirle cuando el mire la marca en su pecho y sepa que yo te amo a ti?" James no supo como responder. No supo porque dolió tanto cuando Severus bajo la mirada derrotado y con el corazón roto una ultima vez.

"Dile la verdad" Lily dijo simplemente "No eres una persona que miente u oculta a los que más quiere. Lo se" Lily dijo con cariño "Se que ahora duele, se que hiere saber que algo a lo que te aferraste con tanto ahínco era una mentira. Pero lo entenderás cuando lo mires y sepas que no hay nadie más, que ni James se comparara a lo que vas a sentir por él, yo lo se" Ella prometió "Porque no existe en el mundo nadie más terco, orgulloso, leal, inteligente y perfecto que tu para darle a Harry algo por lo que luchar" Lily se acerco a su esposo mirándolo con cariño, Severus descubrió que los celos se desvanecían como una punzada lejana. "Son el uno para él otro" Lily dijo románticamente. James abrazo ala pelirroja contra su costado de forma tierna sin mirarla.

"Hubiéramos sido terribles juntos" James dijo suavemente, sus hombros hundidos con derrota "Agua y aceite" Comparo "Tu y Harry tienen diez veces más probabilidades de ser ideales" James beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Lily antes de soltarla y acercarse al mago roto "No quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo con tristeza o dolor. Detesto la idea de que vayas a desperdiciar tu corazón en alguien como yo por siempre" James atrajo el pequeño y delgado cuerpo a su pecho, frotando los brazos consoladoramente y dejando que él se aferrara por ultima vez. "Tienes que ser feliz" Los ojos castaños picaban con lagrimas, la desesperación empaño un poco su garganta y entrecorto sus palabras. "Tienes que vivir para ti, ver a tu pareja y sentir ese amor crudo y eterno que yo siento por Lily" James presiono una serie de besos en la frente y la parte superior de la cabeza de Severus. Eran dos piezas de dos rompecabezas rotos que no encajaban sin importar cuanto presionaras. "Tienes... mereces ser feliz, tan feliz como yo lo soy y hacer feliz a Harry. Mereces el mundo Severus y yo solo puedo darte la oportunidad de ir por él" El ciervo lloraba, asustado y entumecido con el muchacho en sus brazos que no encajaba como su Lily lo hacia, pero deseando desesperadamente que lo escuchara.  "Así que por eso…te voy a enviar de vuelta" James declaro firmemente.

"James..." Severus intento decir, pero el mago castaño no lo dejo.

"Hay cosas pasando abajo, cosas que van a afectar el mundo mágico y lo sacudirán" James dijo "Supimos que todo iba mal cuando Tom Riddle llego aquí arriba y Dumbledore jamás apareció" Severus se separo lo suficiente para mirar el patético rostro del idiota que lloraba.

"¿De que hablas?" Pregunto Severus.

"Solo las almas puras llegan aquí arriba, las demás están abajo en las celdas del infierno" James explico apresuradamente secándose la cara con una mano de manera desordenada "Dumbledore no subió, significa que o no es quien creímos que era o no esta muerto" Severus salto hacia atrás separándose del abrazo, las heridas curándose lentamente. Otras preocupaciones tomaron el lugar ahora.

"¡Yo lo mate!, ¡No es posible!" Lily se acerco esta vez, lista para explicar.

"El sabia de Sirius, sabia que era inocente y no solo eso sino que también hizo a Harry sacrificarse frente a Voldemort" Pánico. Severus sintió que se desmayaba, las piernas le fallaron y James maldijo vulgarmente sosteniéndolo con rapidez. 

"¡El esta bien!" Aseguro rápidamente "¡Esta bien y a salvo, él derroto a Voldemort y los salvo a todos. Esta bien, Harry esta bien!" James se lo repitió varias veces por si acaso. "Lily se refiere a que la profecía se cumplió, Harry era el Horocrux final, recibió la maldición asesina que destruyo el alma de Voldemort dentro de él y luego volvió para matarlo. Esta bien, a salvo y con sus amigos en el castillo" Lily se puso tan roja como su cabello.

"Lo siento Sev, debí decirlo con más tacto" Severus le dio una mirada molesta casi haciéndola reír. "Dumbledore a ocultado un montón de cosas Severus, tienen que tener cuidado y Harry probablemente estará en el centro del huracán una vez más" Como si eso resultara una novedad. 

"Realmente quiero creo que él va a necesitarte" James añadió inocentemente. En realidad estaba seguro de que su hijo iba a ser más el feroz, protector y posesivo guardián sin necesidad de protección, pero no le diría eso a Severus, un cambio para el pobre mago cansado de la vida pesada y las responsabilidades seria bienvenido.

Severus se enderezo considerando las palabras de los dos magos ante él, considerando cada nueva revelación. 

Severus pensó en su papel como mortifago, pensó en el lado espía, en su cuerpo roto y todo lo que había pasado con él de pequeño, los golpes de su padre, las torturas del señor oscuro, las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y como se rompió tantas veces que fue casi un misterio para él mismo como continuaba en pie, volver a todo eso no le apetecía para nada.

Pero Harry, había protegido a ese niño desde que piso el colegio, lo había protegido incluso de sí mismo tantas veces que no podía empezar a contarlas. Severus se había quedado despierto a altas horas de la noche solo preguntándose si el mocoso estaría durmiendo bien después de las constantes tragedias y los traumas, preguntándose cada verano porque demonios él parecía que se desvanecía al volver, notando el abuso con las manos atadas para remediarlo y sufriendo porque el voto lo obligaba a obedecer a Dumbledore protegiéndolo hasta donde el viejo director lo permitiera. Severus se había acostumbrado a ser quien cuidara de Harry Potter y al parecer no importara lo que pasara lo seguiría protegiendo.. incluso del dolor de perderlo cuando ni siquiera se habían tenido.

"Tomó una decisión" Dijo Lily mirando por una rendija la estrella apagada.

James estaba tan aliviado que realmente casi se doblo a la mitad del puro alivio.

"Tus recuerdos se van contigo Severus" Dijo la pelirroja poniendo una mano en la espalda de su marido.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias" James canto de repente con ojos brillantes "Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir, hare que valga la pena. Te cuidare desde aquí, a los dos. Voy a bendecirlos, lo que sea que quieras Sev, te lo daré. Ya te estoy dando a mi hijo y una vida nueva asi que..." James balbuceaba, Severus lo encontró lindo en un sentido amistoso por primera vez.

"Eres un idiota" Severus dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al estúpido hombre. "Vas a ser siempre mi primer amor" Susurro solo para él y James sintió que el corazón se le salía al escucharlo. Una risa estúpida salió de sus labios, James lo abrazo suavemente de nuevo, no tan desesperado ni roto como antes.

"No lo merezco, pero gracias por todo Severus" El pelinegro respiro temblorosamente retirándose de los brazos del hombre.

Lily le obsequio también un abrazo de despedida, su cabello olía a lirios y era más pequeña que Severus incluso cuando este estaba en su forma adolescente. Severus fue cálido con ella cuando le besaron la mejilla sellando el perdón que ambos necesitaban darse.

Severus estuvo en paz. Por fin.

"Gracias por cuidar de nuestro pequeño, asegúrate de cuidarlo mucho ahora también" Dijo James sosteniendo su mano "Y espero algún día borrar todo el daño que te provoque" Severus soltó una risa dándole a su mano un apretón juguetón.

"Me das una oportunidad para regresar a la vida a encontrarme con tu hijo adolescente e intentar conquistarlo" Dijo "No tengo nada que disculparte.. _.suegro_ " Lily estallo en pequeñas risas mientras James hacia caras extrañas. Severus de verdad se sintió menos dolido ahora, estaba bien. James era un circulo que por fin había cerrado "Todo lo que quería era verte de nuevo y ya lo he hecho." Severus respiro. Sus ojos brillaban "Es hora de olvidarme de ti y _avanzar"_ James sonrió, orgullo en toda su expresión.

"Buena suerte Severus" Dijo y luego la oscuridad reclamo al hombre y Severus se desmayó.


	2. Estar envenenado, vivo y despierto duele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus despierta.

Despertó sin abrir los ojos, tendido en su cama sintiendo sus músculos adoloridos y su garganta seca, hubo un momento de terror en que él mismo no reconoció su existencia. Perdido en no saber quién era o porque todo le dolía (El cuello, sobre todo) y luego sus ojos se abrieron y los recuerdos fluyeron dentro de su mente.

"¿Señor Snape?" Una mujer se instaló a la altura de sus ojos, Severus no supo quién era. “Bienvenido de vuelta señor Snape” Severus miro a la mujer intentando reconocer su rostro sin ningún tipo de éxito, ella era delgada, joven, rubia de ojos lindos y marrones. Se miraba tan joven que Severus no sabía quien demonios era o porque estaba sonriéndole. La gente no le sonreía a él

“¿El hombre esta despierto?” Una voz aún más extraña sonó desde su lado, Severus miro el cabello negro y los ojos cafés sin poder reconocer tampoco esta nueva presencia. “Nos ha dado a todos un buen susto señor Snape” Dijo el aparente sanador con un gesto afable. Severus se pregunto porque estos extraños lo rodeaban y lo conocían.

“¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué día es?” Pregunto confundido

“Hoy es 16 de noviembre de 1997 y está en San Mungo ¿Qué es lo último que puede recordar?” Severus se estremeció al escuchar la fecha, se sentía como una extraña manera de despertar, no se sentía como más que un par de días, pero parecía que habían pasado por lo menos unos tres meses desde la guerra.

Severus intento enderezarse, las sabanas blancas en las que estaba recostado eran secas y se sentían rígidas bajo sus manos, el sanador se apresuró a ayudarlo, colocó la almohada para su comodidad y Severus por primera vez noto el dolor de cuello. Mierda, eso dolía demasiado.

“¿Necesita un momento para recordar que es lo que sucedió?” Severus paso su lengua reseca por sus labios aún más resecos.

“No” Severus fue crítico “Estaba en la guerra, la casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade. La serpiente…” Severus se tocó el cuello superficialmente.

“Veneno, si” El sanador sonrió con esa sonrisa de medico que sabe lo que ha pasado y esta a punto de decirlo con la mayor suavidad posible, muy pagado de si mismo debido a que todo salió bien para él. “El joven héroe Potter fue muy listo al cuidar de sus heridas, sino lo hubiera hecho con seguridad hoy estaría muerto.” _El joven héroe Potter…_ eso le hizo recordar a Severus cierta marca en su pecho.

No quería pensar más de lo necesario en eso.

“¿Cuándo me puedo ir?” Severus pregunto, había pasado poco más de cinco minutos en esta camilla y ya estaba cansado de ella.

“Bueno…” el sanador ahora estaba incomodo, reviso los papeles en su mano en un intento por alargar la noticia, Severus entrecerró los ojos.

“¿Qué?” Había una amenaza bastante clara en el tono de Severus, algo como _habla ahora o te hare mucho daño_.

“Necesitamos tenerlo por lo menos un mes aquí, las revisiones de su magia, su cuerpo, la cantidad de veneno que…” Si, Severus no estaba teniendo nada de eso y al parecer ese era el miedo del sanador cuando vio a su paciente sacudir la cabeza moviendo el cuello de una forma que debió ser dolorosa para posteriormente intentar ponerse de pie. “Seños Snape, de verdad necesita reposar” intento usar una voz más firme ahora, no podía darse el lujo de perder al hombre cuando se hizo tanto trabajo en salvar su vida.

“Necesito una poción nivel tres para el dolor, una nivel seis para la rigidez de los músculos y lo que sea que me estén dando para el veneno.” Severus declaro siendo el hombre terco de treinta y dos años que era “fuera de eso dudo que el hospital sea el mejor lugar para mí” el sanador alzo las manos como si fuera a tocar a Severus para detenerlo físicamente, pero desistió luego de recibir una mirada mortal de esos ojos oscuros.

“Insisto en que se quede aquí, no es bueno que ande solo por allí con todas esas heridas” Severus levanto una ceja de manera eficaz, un movimiento Slytherin marca registrada de Snape que hizo a todo el mundo dudar de las cosas más obvias como si el cielo era azul y el agua del mar era salada “su cuello fue casi desgarrado por los colmillos de la serpiente, el veneno inyectado no era como nada que hubiéramos visto con anterioridad y desarrollar un antídoto nos costó mucho trabajo. Por favor señor…”

El sanador no pudo terminar de rogar porque dos toques suaves en la puerta de la entrada a la habitación llamaron a los presentes a mirar al recién llegado.

“¡Joven héroe Potter!” el sanador salto e incluso se doblo un poco como si lo reverenciara “Aun no es la hora de visita” Severus podía sentir todo su cuerpo tenso como una cuerda de arco, era como si la rigidez del veneno hubiera vuelto. “No lo esperábamos hasta más tarde” Severus se dio cuenta que el sanador y la media cortina corrida bloqueaba la visión de los ojos abiertos de Severus asi como bloqueaba la vista del recién llegado.

“Tuve unas horas libres y quise venir a leerle hoy también, conseguí el nuevo tomo de pociones para él” Severus no podía tragar saliva, su garganta tenia los músculos adoloridos y cerrados apenas dejándolo respirar, de repente no estaba tan seguro de su decisión inmediata de irse porque su cuerpo empezó a latir con un extraño dolor.

“Si, sobre eso” Hubo una duda obvia en el movimiento del cuerpo envuelto en una túnica blanca antes de que se apartara y Severus pudiera tener el primer vistazo real del muchacho desgravado de ojos verdes.

Severus había esperado algo como una explosión cósmica en su pecho, su mente y su existencia que le dijera que este niño era su alma gemela, pero todo lo que Severus obtuvo fue una mirada de esos ojos verdes como los de su mejor amiga y el cabello tan revuelto como el de James, vio un rostro familiar, un rostro que había visto crecer y convertirse hasta llegar a ser el héroe del mundo mágico y todo lo que sintió fue paz, un sentimiento que superaba por mucho al dolor y al amor que hasta ahora había roto a Severus.

“Profesor” Había un jadeo allí, una esperanza y un alivio que Severus no esperaba en lo absoluto y por alguna razón la familiaridad de la voz de Harry logro que regresara a la camilla y se acomodara en las almohadas.

“¿Tiene el suficiente tiempo libre para venir a leerle a un hombre inconsciente incluso después de salvar el mundo mágico?” Fue la primer pregunta, no pudo evitarlo, la cara de Potter lo hacía querer reprenderlo, era una cosa que se había arraigado desde hace poco más de siete años “creí que estaría disfrutando de la nueva fama o ayudando a restaurar los daños de Hogwarts” la segunda opción fue una ocurrencia tardía más que nada, pero su tono de profesor pareció relajar tanto al muchacho que sus hombros bajaron con evidente alivio.

“Estuve muy preocupado por usted” Harry aseguro terminando de entrar a la habitación “El castillo está siendo reconstruido, es cierto, pero las remodelaciones son más rápidas con magia y sin duda estamos avanzando más rápido de lo que habíamos esperado” Harry aseguro, sonriente y confiado dirigiéndose a un espacio a la derecha de Severus haciendo notar una silla plegable que con algunos toques se convirtió en algo más confortable.

Severus lo tenía tan cerca y algo de las sombras que hacia su cabello revoltoso sobre su rostro se le antojo más adulto y mucho menos aniñado de lo que podía recordar.

“El ministerio está volviéndose algo loco con todo el asunto del final de la guerra, los mortifagos restantes están siendo perseguidos” Harry se acomodo como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, dejo el libro que traía en las manos en una mesita agradable con un mantel tejido y un jarrón con lo que parecían ser rosas frescas “deberías escuchar lo que Lucius Malfoy dijo cuándo lo atraparon, realmente no tiene ninguna vergüenza” Harry estaba refunfuñando ahora como un joven de diecisiete años.

Severus no podía encontrar su voz para señalar la presencia que parecía ser algo cotidiana en Harry a un lado de su cama y en cambio decidió centrarse en algo mucho más seguro como era el tema de los mortifagos.

“Lucius Mafloy trabajaba conmigo espiando al señor oscuro para detenerlo, empezó a hacerlo aproximadamente un día después de que el bastardo consiguió un cuerpo” Harry estaba mirándolo como si no pudiera creerle “Vino a mi para que le ofreciera protección a Draco, Narcisa estaba poniéndose tan loca como su hermana Bellatrix y no lo quería demasiado expuesto” Severus siguió explicando “¿Quién crees que fue el que descubrió la mitad de los Horrocrux que el señor oscuro hizo?” Severus señalo “Lucius no es un buen hombre, pero ama a su hijo más de lo que puede amar a nadie más incluido a sí mismo”

“Yo. Lo siento, pero necesito un momento para digerir esto” Harry susurro recargándose en su silla y luciendo como si le hubieran revelado los misterios del universo “No tiene ningún sentido” susurro

“Claro que no lo tiene” Severus rodo los ojos “Si alguien en el lado oscuro hubiera sospechado de su lealtad él hubiera sido obligado a mirar como su familia seria asesinada y luego él seguiría” Severus dejo que sus hombros se hundieran ligeramente “asumo que está en Azkaban ahora ”Harry movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Se sintió como mareado con lo que acababa de aprender por lo que se quedaron en silencio un momento largo, Severus más que nada porque tenia un dolor infernal en la garganta solo con esta pequeña conversación.

"Supongo que voy a tener que despejar mi agenda la próxima semana" Harry dijo por fin luego de un gran rato "Quizas si vengo aquí por la mañana este libre por la tarde" eso puso a Severus un poco a la defensiva.

"No creo necesario que tenga que venir a visitarme en ningún momento futuro señor Potter, es más aun no se siquiera que está haciendo usted aquí" eso por alguna razón desconocida para el mago de mayor edad le valió una sonrisa tan Gryffindor que prácticamente brillaba con su travesura.

Severus realmente quiso saber donde estaba su varita, hechizaría con algo desagradable a ese rostro inusualmente contento.

"¡Claro que es necesario!" exclamo Harry y por alguna razón ese pequeño gesto que hizo con las manos parecido a un tic le recordó a Severus a un niño de once años nervioso en su primer día en Hogwarts, parecía como si hubiera sido hace poco tiempo cuando vio a Harry aparecer en su salón de clases con lo que en ese entonces fue un horrible sentimiento “Estar aquí me ayuda a visitar a los que fueron heridos y de esta manera puedo escuchar lo que los sanadores hacen para ayudarlos” Harry explico, “pero sobre todo porque puedo venir aquí y leer en voz alta ”Harry señalo hacia su derecha dando un notario su evidente colección de libros y revistas acumuladas en tres meses.

Severus no podía comprender a su alma gemela.

"¿Por qué estas realmente aquí, Potter?" Harry vacilo levemente.

Hubo una pausa entre el espacio, el tiempo y el dolor. Severus se sintió intimidado repentinamente e incapaz de saber que tipo de respuesta recibiría o que tipo de respuesta él quería recibir.

“Yo quiero estar aquí, profesor” Fue la dulce y tranquila respuesta.

Severus cerro los ojos, un quejido atrapado entre su corazón y su garganta arruinada. Odiaba ese rostro ahora adulto, odiaba que fueron las palabras correctas y odiaba que ya estaba planeando comportarse para ser un paciente medianamente decente si eso quería decir que su alma gemela siguiera queriendo estar allí.

Maldijo a James y Lily Potter por engendrar a un joven tan escuálido, pequeño y dolorosamente destinado a ser suyo.

_"Se plantas medicinales a aquellas plantas que pueden emplearse enteras o por partes específicas para tratar enfermedades de personas o animales."_ Harry comenzó a leer, su voz tranquila ahora y su costado perfectamente recargado contra la camilla. Severus abrió los ojos y lo miro.

Dolía. Estar vivo dolía, pero allí en ese preciso momento no le importo.


End file.
